Only in my wildest dreams
by ILoveUJustin
Summary: The Usual


Barbara leaned back on her elbows, wanting to watch. Al and Harry each took one of her knees and held them apart, as wide as they would go without causing her any discomfort. She watched with her breath held as Bill leaned over and stuck his tongue right into her pussy. She gasped when she felt him glue his mouth to her pussy, sucking the whole thing in as his tongue continued to plunge in and out of her hole.

Barbara lay back on the table, her head hanging off the other side as Bill continued to eat her pussy. She was staring right up at John's face, a smile on it as he watched his friend eating her. Slowly he stood up, then unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, dropping it into her open and very willing mouth. Barbara felt John's cock quickly grow to full size in her mouth as she sucked on him. The other men were watching in shock as she sucked John while Bill ate her pussy.

Quickly she had John's entire 10 inches of cock stuffed down her throat while Bill was eating her to orgasm. She was squeezing John's balls and fingering his asshole while she sucked on him. Bill's tongue in her pussy was finally proving too much for her and she felt her pussy spasm as she began to cum, his lips wrapped around her clit. She pumped John's cock like crazy as she came, almost crying out it felt so good. Then just as her own orgasm began to subside John's cock swelled even bigger in her mouth and then a blast of cum was shooting into her mouth.

Barbara eagerly gulped at John's cum, swallowing it as fast as he filled her mouth. She sucked him and licked his cock until there was no more cum, sucking the last little bit out of the slit at the end. Bill had finished sucking her pussy and now Al and Harry each helped her to sit up, a huge smile on her face.

"Well, that was sure nice," Barbara said. "And John didn't even win the hand. You'd have thought I did."

"Let's deal the cards then," Fred said.

Helping Barbara down off the table, they all took their seats and the cards were dealt. Nobody said a thing as they played. There was no betting, no chips. They all knew what they were playing for. Barbara watched them with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe what a slut she was being. She had never done anything like this in her entire life, yet here she was, prancing around a poker table naked, waiting to see who would win the hand so she could have sex with him, or them, or even maybe all of them, she thought, her nipples getting harder at the thought and her pussy getting wet again.

This time Al won the hand, a big smile on his face. Barbara walked around the table to him, her whole body tingling. She knew this was going to be good.

"I think I'll fuck you," Al said, standing up and undoing his pants. "But suck me a bit first to get me nice and ready," he said, letting his cock out.

With a big grin on her face Barbara dropped to her knees and took Al's cock in her hand, feeling the warmth of it as she gently squeezed him. When she saw a drop of pre-cum forming at the slit she opened her mouth and let her tongue slide out to softly lick the underside of the head of his cock, ending up stuck in the slit as her lips closed around it and she gently sucked. Al groaned as he felt Barbara open her mouth and let his entire cock slide into her throat, not stopping until every inch of it had disappeared in her mouth.

As everyone watched Barbara began to slide up and down on Al's cock, sucking him. By now he was very hard and didn't want to cum in her mouth, yet, so regretfully he reached down and stopped her, helping her to her feet with his cock standing out in front of him.

"You can just lay on the table again," he said, helping her up. "Hold her legs more towards her head this time," Al said to Harry and Fred, who were reaching for her legs to help.

As they spread her legs apart and up towards her head, Barbara's pussy and asshole were totally exposed, her pussy lips spread apart and her clit sticking out prominently. Al leaned down and sucked on her pussy for a moment, sticking his tongue up inside of her. Then he slid his tongue from her pussy to her asshole, rimming her and probing at her rosebud for a moment before sliding back up and sticking his tongue back in her pussy. Then he stood up and positioned his cock at the entrance to her hole. Leaning forward his cock slowly sank into her wet and ready pussy.

Barbara groaned with delight as Al's cock filled her pussy. She lay back, enjoying the sensation as he slowly began to fuck her. She saw John sitting there, a smile on his face and his cock in his hand, hard again, watching as Al fucked her on the table. She reached for him, pulling him to his feet and opening her mouth to suck his cock again. The cock in her pussy only made it better as she began to suck John's cock again, knowing he wouldn't cum very easily and that she would get to suck him for a while.

Al was banging away at her pussy, fucking her as hard as he could. And Barbara was loving it as she sucked John's cock. Two cocks was sure nice. Al couldn't last very long and all too soon as far as she was concerned he moaned and slammed into her, his cock pulsating as it shot spurt after spurt of cum deep inside her pussy. She clamped down on his cock with her pussy muscles, milking him as she continued to suck John's cock. Slowly she felt Al's cock slide from her pussy and she knew some of their cum was dribbling onto the table too. Reluctantly releasing John's cock, Barbara allowed them to help her to a sitting position and then off the table.

It was absolutely quiet as they dealt the cards, playing the hand in total silence as they decided who was going to have her next. It was close but Al won the next hand too. There was some grumbling from the losers who would have to wait for a chance to win a hand so that they too could have a turn with her. But Al smiled, shaking his head.

"I'm still too wasted from the last time," he said. "I'll win another hand later."

"What do we do now?" Fred asked, the one who had almost won the hand.

"We could cut the cards," Harry suggested.

"Why don't you all just take turns," Barbara suggested, feeling herself blush. "That would be fair, wouldn't it?"

"All of us?" Harry asked, his eyes glazing.

"If you want," Barbara said, nodding. "I'd sure like it All these cocks. So nice."

"Hell, I'd love to fuck you," Fred said. "But I'd like to eat your pussy first."

"That sounds real nice, Fred," Barbara said. "Why don't you go first then?"

"All right!" Fred exclaimed as Barbara sat up on the edge of the table, spreading her thighs wide apart.

"Go on, suck my pussy for me, Fred," Barbara implored, gently rubbing her clit with a finger. "Suck all of that cum from my pussy so it will be nice and ready for your cock."

The rest of them watched as Fred dove into Barbara's swampy pussy, licking and sucking as he gobbled the cum cocktail that was there. Barbara held a hand lightly around the back of his head, looking down between her tits to see Fred's tongue sluicing in and out of her pussy. A shaved pussy was so nice for so many reasons, she thought as he sucked her. Then he stopped, standing up, his cock out in front of him. Al and Harry held her knees, holding them back against her chest almost as her pussy and asshole opened up for Fred.

Fred stepped forward, rubbing his cock in her pussy, getting it nice and wet in her juices that were already flowing. Then he pressed forward, burying his cock deep inside her pussy. Barbara gasped as she felt another cock slide into her pussy, filling her again. Barbara lay her head back again, hanging off the edge of the table. John was still sitting there slowly stroking himself as he watched yet another of his friends fucking his wife. When Barbara reached for him, John got to his feet, standing close so that Barbara could suck his cock again.

So while Barbara got fucked, she sucked John's cock, swallowing it completely as his hips gently moved back and forth as he fucked her face. It wasn't long before Fred groaned and clutched at her tits as his cock began to spew forth its load of cum into her pussy. Barbara tried to concentrate on milking his cock as he came, not letting up for a second on John's cock in her mouth. She felt Fred's cock slowly slide from her pussy, then another cock was pushing into her and she felt herself filled once again. Looking, Barbara saw that it was Harry who was now pumping himself into her, sliding back and forth in her well-lubricated hole. By now Barbara was cumming constantly, a never-ending orgasm as she got fucked by one after another of John's friends until she found Bill standing between her thighs again for a second go round.

Then John spoke up, saying that it was his turn. Bill easily moved aside so that John could fuck his own wife in front of them after they had all had her. As he stood between her wide-spread legs, his cock pointing at her open and gooey pussy, it was obvious that John's cock was substantially bigger than any of the other men. Placing the head of his cock at the entrance to her hole, John simply slid his entire rod into her, burying it with one swift stroke deep in her pussy. Barbara grunted as she felt John's cock fill like none of the others had done, almost tickling her tonsils as he drove it all the way in. Barbara began to cum again immediately when John's cock had filled her, her pussy juicing and clasping at his cock as he slowly slid it back and forth, in and out of her pussy.

Barbara was really getting into the sensations that John's cock was producing, watching the faces of the other four men as they watched John fuck her. She felt so nasty as she humped up against John as he thrust into her. Then suddenly she felt John pull his cock from her pussy and she gasped at the suddenness of it. Then she gasped again as she felt him pressing his cock against her rosebud, forcing himself into her ass. Barbara hadn't taken a cock in the ass in more than ten years and never one as big as John's. She felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes as his cock managed to force its way into her ass, only the head of it, but it was so huge and her ass so small that she felt like it was tearing her apart.

Then she felt John pressing into her again and the feeling of being torn apart increased as inch after inch of his cock pushed into her ass. She felt him pull out a bit, then push in again, even more of his cock forcing its way into her this time. Finally she realized that John was pressing against her ass with his belly and that his cock was totally buried in her ass. She was groaning from the discomfort and she could feel his cock throbbing deep inside her ass. John began to slide his cock in and out of her ass, fucking her. Slowly she felt herself adjusting to his cock and even began to enjoy the sensation of his huge cock as it moved in and out, in and out. The other men were all standing close by watching as her ass got fucked by John, a couple of them caressing and pinching and pulling on her nipples. Bill stood close by her head and she eventually relaxed enough to open her mouth to suck on his cock while John continued fucking her ass.

It seemed like an eternity to her when she finally felt John's cock swell and then explode inside of her ass. She imagined that she could feel his cum splashing deep inside of her ass even as Bill began to cum, filling her mouth at the same time. When John finally stopped cumming he pulled his cock from her ass, laughing.

"Well, guys, what do you think of my slut wife?" he asked. "Can she take cock or what? Why don't all of you fuck her in the ass too," he suggested. "I know she'd like that before you go, wouldn't you, Barbara?"

"God, yes, fuck my ass," she cried. "I want all of you to fuck me in the ass."

Fred stepped forward, his cock hard in his hand.

"Turn over," he said. "I want to fuck you from behind."

Slowly Barbara rolled over, her ass hanging off the end of the table, cum dribbling from it. Fred moved up against her, his cock pressing into her rosebud. Surprisingly to her he easily slipped into her, his cock not quite filling her like John's had. She enjoyed the feeling as he fucked her in the ass and opened her mouth to suck on Harry's cock at the same time. One after another they all fucked her in the ass, cumming inside of her until she had cum dribbling from all of her holes. When the last one had finished fucking her ass, John helped her to sit up, a glazed look on her face.

"Well, I guess that's the game for this week," he said. "See you guys next week."

"Well, thanks, Barbara," Fred said, smiling weakly at her. "That was the best poker game I've ever been to."

"Me too," Harry echoed. "I loved fucking you, Barbara. Thanks a lot. And thanks, John. I'm glad you didn't mind all of this. I don't know if my wife would like it very much if she knew."

"I bet Martha would love to do just what I've done tonight," Barbara said weakly. "Any woman would."

"You don't know Martha," Harry said with a laugh. "She'd freak out if the lights were on."

"Well, you just bring her next week and we'll see just how shy she really is," Barbara said with a chuckle. "I'll bet we can loosen her up in more than one way."

"Good-night," they said as they finished dressing and left.

"Good-night indeed," Barbara said as the door closed behind them.

"I love you so much," Barbara said, getting to her feet and hugging John. "Nobody has a cock like yours either. It was wonderful feeling all those strange cocks fucking me, but when yours filled me, well, it was like boys and a man. Did you like it?"

"I'm still horny," John said with a grin. "It's been a long time since I've been turned on like this. Seeing you take all those cocks, watching your pussy lips as they cling to each cock as it slides in and out of your pussy, I think I'm ready for some more right now."

"Well, where do you want it then," Barbara asked. "I haven't had a cock in my ass since I was a young teenager, and never one like yours. It hurt at first, then I began to really like it. I think I'd like to feel what it's like to have one cock in my pussy and another in my ass. That should be just incredible."

"I bet you'll manage just that, too," John said with a laugh. "But I think I'll just fuck that pussy of yours again."

"Let me clean you off first," Barbara said, getting to her feet and getting a moist towel.

After she had cleaned John's cock off, Barbara gently pushed him backwards until he was against the sofa. As he fell back onto it, Barbara straddled him, his cock between her legs.

"Now it's my turn," Barbara said, reaching between her legs and placing the head of his cock at the entrance to her pussy.

Slowly she lowered herself onto his cock, feeling the hardness of it as it filled her pussy. Even though she had taken five cocks already in her pussy, John's still felt like it was the first one of the night. While John squeezed and played with her tits, Barbara rocked back and forth on his cock, feeling it slide in and out of her pussy. She felt like she was on fire as she fucked him, his cock filling her.

Barbara moved, leaning back on her hands, her feet up near John's chest on either side of him as she continued to hump her pussy up and down on his cock. Now John could see the action clearly as her bald pussy swallowed and then spit out his cock, over and over again. Her pussy lips were thick and engorged and he could also see her huge clit sticking out and rubbing against the shaft of his cock as it slid in and out of her. Her reached down and began to rub her clit with his fingers, exciting her even more as she rode his cock like a bronc buster.

When she felt his cock swell as he was about to cum, Barbara jumped off of him, bending over and taking his cock into her mouth as it exploded, cum shooting into her throat as she sucked on him. Barbara was even more surprised when John pulled her around into a 69, sticking his tongue into her swampy pussy and sucking on her while she swallowed his load of cum. She knew that her pussy was still full of all of the cum that the other men had dumped inside of her and she was shocked that John would eat her like this. But eat her he did, chewing lightly on her pussy lips and clit, sucking on her and drinking her up until they both collapsed from exhaustion, John's cock resting in her mouth and his mouth on her pussy.

"Suck his cock, Shannon..." she said in a husky voice. "I want to see you suck him off...make him come in your mouth..."

Shannon smiled at Jennifer and winked. She opened her mouth wide, letting Jennifer remove her finger, and leaned forward. Jennifer and Dan both groaned as they watched Shannon's lips close around his cock. Looking up at Dan, she continued to move forward. Jennifer looked on in amazement as inch after inch of Dan's long cock disappeared between Shannon's lips. With one smooth movement, she took his entire length into her throat and held him there. Jennifer could see her throat muscles working as she moved her tongue against the underside of Dan's cock. She was definitely impressed!

Dan was also impressed, almost crying out when he felt his cockhead push into Shannon's throat. Shannon was definitely an expert. And definitely proud of her talent. She stared up at Dan as she worked her throat muscles around his cock. She wanted to make him come quickly, and knew from experience that this was the was to do it. Already, she could feel his hard-on throbbing in her throat.

When she finally had to come up to breathe, Shannon slid her lips up to Dan's cockhead. Then, without, even pausing, she slid all the way down to the root once more, making him groan. Her motion was so smooth that Dan felt as if he was sliding his cock into a vat of warm butter. He felt his balls boiling...ready to erupt.

Shannon continued to slide her mouth up and down his shaft, taking him deep into her throat each time. She leaned backwards, bringing Dan with her, until he was leaning over her face. She smiled around his cock as he took over, fucking his cock in and out of her mouth with long, slow strokes. She began to concentrate. He was going to come, and she wanted to be sure he came in her mouth and not her throat. She wanted to taste every drop of his cum.

Jennifer was beside herself. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she leaned over Shannon's body. Bringing her face to the girls upturned breasts, she began to kiss each one, running her tongue over the blonde's hard nipples before sucking them between her lips. Looking up, she could see Dan's cock sliding in and out of the cheerleader's mouth, shining wetly as it disappeared and re-appeared over and over. She mewled lightly as she felt Shannon's hand on her thigh, then moaned against the girl's tits as she felt it slide up to her soaking wet pussy. She raised one leg, inviting Shannon inside, and groaned again as she felt her slide two fingers into her.

Dan could feel the cum filling his balls and fighting to release itself. He didn't want the sensation to end, but couldn't help himself. As his semen began to race up his shaft, he pulled his cock from Shannon's throat, sliding it over her tongue in short wet strokes.

As Shannon's eyes locked onto his, he exploded into her mouth with a force that surprised them both.

Shannon groaned as her mouth suddenly filled to overflowing with hot thick semen. Taken by surprise with the sheer amount of cum, she was too slow to swallow. She grinned as she felt his cum flow over her lips and across her cheek. At the same time, she felt Jennifer move up to her face. She squeeled with delight as she felt Jennifer begin to lick Dan's cum from her cheek.

Opening her lips, she released more cum for Jennifer as Dan filled her mouth again. Laughing with excitement, she extended her tongue and opened her mouth wide, watching the expression on Dan's face as he saw his cum spray over her tongue. He was panting heavily, wondering if his orgasm would ever cease. Shannon grabbed his cock and began to stroke him as she removed her lips.

Turning to Jennifer, she smiled at her lust filled eyes and cum covered lips. Jennifer moaned and kissed her, sliding her tongue into Shannon's mouth as Shannon held Dan's throbbing cock against her cheek. Dan groaned and sprayed another gout of semen across Jennifer's cheek, covering her face and spraying into her hair.

Then, taking his cock in his hand, he leaned over the two kissing girls and placed his cockhead against their lips, covering them with another thick blast. Thick semen dripped from the lips and chins as their tongues fought to capture the stuff.

Dan grinned with amazement, continuing to stroke his cock. He reached down with his free hand and gently turned Shannon's face to him. She smiled when she saw him stroking his cock over her and opened her mouth.

"Do it..." she panted. Dan groaned, his fist flying up and down his shaft. To see such an angelically beautiful girl lying in front of him, begging for his cum was a wonder to behold. The hair around her face was already matted with his cum, and he could see a thick coating of it on her tongue.

He grunted and aimed his cockhead directly at her smile, firing a last, thick spray of jism over her face. Shannon laughed throatily as she felt the liquid hit her. Never in her life had she seen a man come as much as this guy, and she considered herself an expert at getting boys to fill their balls to the maximum.

Even as she watched Dan retreat, through squinting, cum covered eyelids, she was thinking about the next time she could see him come. As Jennifer's face moved into her field of view, she grinned at her friend.

"Geez, Jen..." she chuckled. "I've never actually seen a horse come, but you were right...he comes like a fucking horse!"

Jennifer grinned proudly, reaching over to wrap her fingers around Dan's shrinking cock.

"Well," she said. "I have seen a horse come, but I think Dan even has them beat!" She leaned over and swiped her tongue across Shannon's face, gathering a mouthful of semen. She rolled it over her tongue, then swallowed it as she smiled.

"Plus..." she said with a sly grin, "It taste's a lot better than a horse's cum..." Shannon's eyes widened as Jennifer's words sank in. She began to ask what the girl was talking about, but thought better of it. Some things were better left a mystery.

She moved her hands over her face, feeling the thick coving of Dan's cum, as she turned to smile at him. He was leaning back, still panting, but wearing a huge grin. Dropping her eyes to his crotch, she saw his cock was still half hard, and covered with a sheen of semen. Grinning, she leaned towards him and dipped her head down, swallowing his cock in one long slurp. Dan sat up and groaned. Reaching down to grasp her head, he pulled her face to his crotch, burying his cock deep into her throat.

Shannon used her tongue and mouth to clean the last vestiges of semen from his shaft, then released him, falling back into the arms of Jennifer.

"I want more...!" she panted to the brunette. "That was so fucking hot!"

Jennifer looked down at her friend and smiled. Her hand slid over the blonde's heaving breast, squeezing it, then gently pinching the nipple. If this angel wanted more, she was ready to give it to her. She had a need of her own. A need to fulfill a fantasy.

Leaning over Shannon, she smiled sexily and dropped her head to the blond'es left tit, running her tongue over the orb and sucking lightly on her nipple. She smiled as she heard Shannon groan, encouraging her to continue.

Jennifer turned her head, looking at Dan. His lust filled expression urged her on as she moved her tongue slowly over Shannon's chest and down to her belly. Moving still lower, she felt her heart beating as she smelled Shannon's juices. She was beyond the point of stopping now.

Using her hand to seperate Shannon's thighs, she lowered her face between the cheerleader's legs, inhaling deeply as the sweet smell of Shannon's pussy rose to her nose. Without hesitating, she buried her face, pushing her tongue deep into the girl's crotch. Shannon cried out, opening her legs wider and tangling her fingers in Jennifer's hair. Her hips began to move against the other girl's face, rubbing her cunt against the brunette's thrusting tongue.

"Oh god!" she cried, "Oh, Jennifer suck it! Suck my cunt! Oh, fuck...eat me! Oh fuck that's so good!"

Jennifer smiled at the reaction of the young blond. Working her tongue up and down, she licked her pussy from her clit to her asshole, pausing to flick just the tip on her clit before moving lower to thrust her tongue deep inside. The taste of Shannon's cunt was making her shudder with delight. As she licked and swallowed the girl's flowing juices, she wondered how she could have waited this long to taste a pussy!

Shannon couldn't believe how wonderful Jennifer's tongue felt. She spread her legs as wide as she could, but still wanted to spread them further. She wanted to pull Jennifer's whole head inside her pussy it felt so good! Moving her hips up and down in the opposite direction of Jennifer's tongue thrusts, she opened her eyes to see Dan staring intently at the two of them. His cock was in his hand as he knelt beside them and it was once again hard and ready.

He was stroking it slowly as he watched his girlfriend eating this gorgeous blond, feeling like he was tripping. Dan couldn't believe he was actually seeing what was happening in front of his eyes! And, as he raised his eyes to Shannon's he saw her beckon to him, her mouth open and her tongue running over her full lips.

Dan smiled, and crawled over to the blond. She was panting heavily from Jennifer's tongue, but she leaned towards him, trying to capture his cock with her lips. Dan leaned back, keeping his cock inches from her face as he stroked it in front of her...teasing her with his hard-on. Her eyes blazed with lust as she stared at his angry red cockhead.

"Give it to me..." she pleaded, extending her tongue erotically. "Put your cock in my mouth...let me suck you..."

Dan grinned. He enjoyed teasing this beauty. Jennifer definitely enjoyed giving blow jobs, but he'd never seen a girl so desperate to suck a cock as Shannon. It was as if she needed it to live!

Unable to resist, Dan pushed his cock forward, sighing as he felt Shannon's lips close around his cock. He adjusted his position, kneeling over her and straddling her face. He began to fuck her mouth, amazed at how deep she could take him without gagging. He drove his cock into her throat with each thrust, groaning each time he felt his balls swing against her chin. This girl was no doubt the most voracious cocksucker he'd ever met. No wonder she had the reputation she did!

Jennifer felt Shannon's body begin to convulse and she pushed her tongue deeper inside the blonde's pussy. She could feel her juice begin to thicken and flow into her mouth and she instinctively began to suck and swallow it. Curling her tongue like a straw, she began to suck as she pushed deeper, amazed at how much cum Shannon was giving her. Looking up, she could see Dan fucking Shannon's mouth with long full strokes, spurring her on to give this girl the best orgasm she could.

With her mind whirling, Jennifer slid her hand up Shannon's thigh until she felt the girls tight asshole. Smiling to herself, she tested the area, waiting for Shannon's reaction.

When Shannon felt the finger probing her asshole, she squealed around Dan's thrusting cock and pushed her ass lower, urging Jennifer to continue. Jennifer grinned and pushed, sliding her finger inside the tight ring to the second knuckle. Raising her cum covered face from Shannon's pussy, she smiled and began to fuck the blonde's ass with her finger.

On the third thrust, she was able to insert her finger all the way, making Shannon shudder and yell.

"You like me to fuck your asshole, don't you, love...?" Jennifer teased, sliding her finger in and out. "While my boyfriend fucks your hot mouth..."

"Mmmm Hmmm" Shannon moaned around Dan's cock. She rotated her hips around Jennifer's finger, looking over Dan's cock at the young brunette. Pulling her mouth off Dan's prick, she wrapped her hair around it, stroking it with her silken tresses as she rubbed it over her face.

"Oh god...Jennifer..." she moaned, "That feels so...ungh...good..." She looked up at Dan, still rubbing his cock around her face. Every other pass around, she opened her lips, laving his cockhead with her tongue and drawing the head inside. The cum, from his first facial, was still thick and wet on Shannon's face, making the sensation even more erotic as she rubbed his shaft over her face.

"You're girlfriend is fucking my asshole...ahhhh...and it feels so fucking good..." Shannon continued to tease Dan's cock as she talked to him. She was loving every moment of this. "Maybe some day she'll let you slide your big cock into my asshole...would you like that Dan?" She smiled and winked as Dan groaned.

In response, he grabbed the back of her head and slid his cock deep into her mouth, groaning again as he slid deep into her throat. Shannon took every inch willingly, then pressed him against her face once more. Jennifer smiled at the way Shannon was teasing her boyfriend. She continued to slide her finger in and out of the cheerleaders ass as she lowered her head, swiping her tongue along the blonde's wet pussy lips and making her groan.

"Let me..." she heard Shannon pant. Jennifer felt her hands move up her thigh. Aching to feel the blonde's tongue in her pussy, she moved alongside her, until her legs stretched out beside Shannon. She watched as Dan moved back, allowing the girls to play. Jennifer smiled her thanks and raised her leg over Shannon's cum covered face.

"Ooohhh...my..." she moaned as she felt Shannon's tongue move over her mound and between her lips. She returned her own tongue to Shannon's pussy, throwing herself into a classic sixty nine. Feeling Shannon begin to shudder violently, she pushed her tongue deeper as the blond began to pour her thick juice into Jennifer's mouth. She sucked and swallowed, astonished at how sweet the girl's cum was. The thought of what she was doing only excited her further, and she felt her own orgasm welling up inside of her as she continued to suck her friend.

As Jennifer felt her cum pouring into Shannon's mouth, she had to pull her face from between the cheerleader's legs in order to breathe. She couldn't remember ever having an orgasm this intense. Raising herself up on her hands, she rubbed her spasming pussy up and down on Shannon's face, smearing her with thick juice.

Looking up through lust clouded eyes, she saw Dan kneeling in front of her, his cock in his hand. Smiling, she sat up, leaving her pussy planted on Shannon's face, and brought her hands to her breasts, squeezing them erotically as she stared at her boyfriend. The feeling of Shannon's talented tongue inside her pussy was driving her crazy with desire as she looked longingly at Dan's hard-on.

"You want to come, don't you...?" she whispered to Dan. "Your hard cock is ready to shoot again..."

Dan moaned mournfully and moved closer, stroking his throbbing cock in front of her face. "Suck my cock..." he panted, rubbing the head over Jennifer's lips. She smiled and opened her mouth, licking his cockhead before covering it with her lips. She moved her mouth up and down his shaft, sucking him wetly as Shannon continued to eat her pussy.

As a second, even more powerful orgasm flowed through her, she removed her mouth from Dan's cock. She was tempted to suck him off..to feel his thick cum pouring into her mouth, but she wanted something else right then. After all the pleasure that Shannon was giving her, she felt she owed the girl a reward.

Reaching between her legs, she cupped Shannon's breasts with both hands, and grinned at Dan.

"Come here..." she whispered, pulling Dan closer. Confused at first, Dan moved close to his girlfriend, then realized what she was doing. Smiling he straddled Shannon's body, moving close to Jennifer. She curled her fingers around his hard-on as he knelt over Shannon. Jennifer raised herself up slightly, and placed Dan's cock between Shannon's tits, then pushed the girl's breasts together, making a warm fuck tunnel for Dan's prick. She heard Shannon groan underneath her and smiled as Dan reached out to fondle her own tits. He began to slide his cock back and forth, fucking Shannon's tits as he squeezed and pinched Jennifer's.

"I want to see you come on her tits..." Jennifer teased. "I want you to shoot your hot thick cum all over her...then I'm going to lick it all off..."

Dan groaned, feeling his balls filling and tingling. Jennifer smiled at the look of pure pleasure on her boyfriend's face. Looking into his eyes, she lowered her pussy closer to Shannon's tits. Using her thighs to keep the girl's tits together, she lowered her pussy onto Dan's cock, making both of them groan as his pole fucked between her wet lips. Moving her hips in the opposite direction of his thrusts, she sighed as his long cock slid between her legs. She could feel his cockhead sliding against her asshole with each lunge, making her tremble with pleasure.

Shannon was still working on Jennifer's pussy, licking and thrusting her tongue deep each time the wet crevice presented itself over her mouth. She had never experienced anything so totally erotic.

"I'm gonna come..." Dan whispered to her. "Can't hold back..." His face was red and flushed as he felt his orgasm approach. Jennifer grinned at him.

"Holding back is the last thing I want you to do, lover...come for me...come on Shannon's tits..." As she spoke to him, Jennifer raised her pussy off his cock. Quickly, like a cat, she raised her leg off Shannon and dropped beside her. Looking into the blonde's eyes she grinned. Shannon's face was covered with her shiny juices, her tongue extended as if she was hunting for more. Her eyes were lidded heavily, but she was smiling sexily.

Jennifer kissed her hotly, thrilling to the taste of her own cum as she thrust her tongue into Shannon's mouth. Turning slightly, she pressed her face against Shannon's, watching as Dan's cock slid back and forth between her tits.

"Watch him fuck your tits...", Jennifer panted. "Look at his long hard cock slide between them... Oh...fuck...he's gonna come...he's gonna shoot his hot cum all over you..."

The veins in Dan's face were standing out and throbbing in time to the throbbing of his cock. He tried to hold his come back, but the sight of the two naked girls in front of him was too much. He was fucking the tits of the hottest cheerleader in school as his girlfriend begged him to shoot his load all over her. It was simply too much.

He groaned as Shannon smiled at him and reached down to cup her own tits, squeezing them against his cock. "Fuck them..." she panted, "Fuck my tits...come on me now..."

That was all it took. Dan felt the cum racing up his shaft. He pushed his cock forward until his balls pressed against Shannon's firm tits and let loose with a huge barrage of semen. Shannon squealed as his cum splashed against her chin, and again as a thick river sprayed up and over her face.

Jennifer laughed with delight as she leaned over to lick the cum from Shannon's cheek. She turned her eyes to Dan as she saw him reach down and grasp his cock, stroking it slowly as he aimed his cockhead at his girlfriend's face. She smiled and opened her mouth as another thick spray of semen rocketed from his shaft, splashing wetly against her lower face. She winked at him and watched as he lowered his cockhead again, shooting his last thick fountain over Shannon's tits and hands.

"Wow...!" she hissed, seeing the thick layer of cum that covered Shannon's face and chest. Dropping her face to his cock, she sucked it between her lips, drinking the last of his cum from the shaft, then releasing him. Turning her head, she began to lave Shannon's tits, thrilling to the taste of Dan's semen as she lapped it into her mouth.

The two girls began to giggle and laugh as they went to work on each other, kissing and licking up the sperm that covered them.

"You are too hot, girl!" Jennifer said sincerely when they'd gathered up every drop. Shannon looked back at her with love in her eyes.

"I might say the same about you..." she whispered. "And your boyfreind..." The two girls shifted their gaze to Dan, who had collapsed onto the carpet. He was sitting and leaning against the couch, his chest heaving and his eyes closed.

He leaned down to whisper into her ear, "you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," she shivered at his low words.

"Liar," she whispered back feeling like he was just feeding her a line.

"I'm so serious, look at me," he said tilting her face up to him; she looked into his dead serious eyes and gulped. It was only a second of them looking into each other's eyes before they were kissing. It was like they couldn't help themselves, they were drawn to each other like magnets. Edward curled his hand around her long neck and pulled her closer; she fisted his t-shirt in her hands and pressed herself against him. He licked her lips before his tongue was in her mouth rubbing against hers and making her pant against him.

"Stay quiet baby," he whispered against her mouth, his hand moving to cradle the back of her head as his sinful mouth moved to her neck.

She was biting her lip from moaning out loud as he sucked and licked at her neck and collar bone. She moved so close to him that he growled softly and grabbed her hips pulling her over the armrest to straddle him. His hands on her hips as she threaded her fingers into his messy hair and pulled his lips back to hers. She felt him hard underneath her, their jeans between them the cause of her frustration. Her panties were soaked and she rotated her hips against his, pressing down on him for relief as their mouths moved together.

"I want you," she whispered huskily, her hand trailing down his chest to press against the bulge in his jeans.

"We're leaving…now," he growled standing up and setting her down on shaky feet. She grabbed her bag as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs and out the side exit of the theater where the car was parked. As they neared the car he pushed her up against the passenger side threading his fingers through hers and pulling her hands above her head. Hovering over with a sinful grin he slowly lowered his mouth to hers again, kissing her slow and deep until she was moaning and pushing her hips into him, his thigh was pressed between her legs and she couldn't help but to grind against his denim clad thigh.

"Fuck, I need you so bad," he growled nipping at her bottom lip as he felt her writhe against him.

"Please…" she begged. H reached around and opened the door, pushing her gently in before jogging to his side. He revved up the car and speed out of the parking lot. Bella reached across the console with a naughty grin and began to slowly rub his hard cock over his jeans.

"Shit Bella!" he cursed his hips bucking as he took a sharp left into a nice apartment complex.

She smiled over at him as he cut his dark eyes over at her causing her to gush into her already soaking wet panties. He parked the car at the last complex and he was out of the car and pulling her after him in a matter of seconds. Before she could even take a breath he had opened his door and pulled her inside. Their mouths clashed in a battle of lips and tongue, their clothes began to fall off as they stumbled back towards the bedroom. Edwards shirt came first as Bella traced her fingers across the tattoos on his arms and shoulders before he quickly got rid of hers, his eyes darkening at the sight of her black lace bra. Her little hands trailed down his hard chest and stomach to undo his jeans which she promptly pushed down his hips along with his boxers, he toed off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans as he continued to kiss her sloppily, running his hands across her smooth back to unhook her bra.

"I want you so much," he groaned as her slim fingers wrapped around his hard length and tugged gently.

"Then take me," she moaned as her bra fell to the floor and he took her c-cup breasts into his large hands, pulling and teasing her rose colored nipples to dark hard peeks. She moaned and he grinned against her mouth as they finally reached the bed, her knees hit the side and she fell back onto it his body immediately covering hers. He trailed kisses down her neck and shoulders before placing his mouth on her tight nipples. She moaned and arched up into him her hands pressing on his head as he lapped and sucked on the tight nubs.

"You like that baby girl?" he asked looking up at her with dark eyes, she bit her lip and nodded scratching lightly across his scalp making him almost purr with satisfaction. His mouth moved down her flat stomach to the line of her jeans, he popped open the button and pulled them down her legs leaving her in her soaked black lace panties.

"Holy shit you're so fucking wet for me," he said running his index finger along her panties and across the wet spot.

"I bet you taste fucking delicious sweetheart," he groaned leaning down to blow softly on her soaked center. Bella felt her stomach tighten as she moaned at his dirty words; slowly he pulled off her panties and gave a low curse at what he saw. Two tiny sparrows tattooed on her hips bones.

"That is so damn sexy," he said kissing the ink softly before moving his mouth right where she wanted it.

"Oh!" she moaned as he licked her wet slit, his fingers slipping deep inside her as his tongue played with her clit. It was a slow tease, in and out in and out until she was writhing and begging him for more.

"Edward! I need you inside me!" she almost screamed tears of frustration in her eyes and she writhed below him, her legs spread wide his fingers still slowly stroking her inner walls.

"What do you want inside you baby, tell me…" he said deeply his voice vibrating against her clit.

"Put your cock in me!" she begged arching her back. It wasn't a second later that he was kissing her lips, his hands on either side of her as he slipped his hard dick into her ready pussy.

"Shit you're so big!" she moaned as her body stretched to fit him.

"Fuck you're tight baby and so fucking wet and warm…" he said licking her neck as he pulled out slowly and pressed back in.

"Harder, faster please Edward I need it!" she moaned arching her hips up to meet his slow steady strokes.

"You are a dirty girl," he moaned biting down on her shoulder junction softly as he began to pick up speed slamming into her roughly.

"yes yes yes!" she said again and again, her head thrashing back in forth with pleasure.

"You like that don't you baby, my cock slamming into your tight little pussy," he said nipping at her collar bone before stealing a hard kiss.

"Fuck yes! More please!" she shrieked as he fucked her, her hands reached up to grip his smooth muscular back, her nails trailing down it as he pounded into her. The sound of smacking flesh filled the room as he fucked her.

"Edward…I'm going to…" she was on the edge her eyes rolling back her body pulling taunt when he pulled out and stopped. She whined at the stealing of her orgasm but before she could say anything he turned her over onto her hands and knees, gripped her hips and slammed back into her. She looked over her shoulder at him and watched as he fucked her from behind, his muscles straining as he stared right back at her.

"Fuck you feel so good!" she moaned letting her head drop forward as his cock hit her g-spot over and over.

"You loved to be fucked hard don't you my little slut?" he said pressing his hand on her lower back, arching her towards him.

"Yes don't stop please don't stop," she moaned.

"Whose are you?" he demanded softly gripping her hair in his hands and pulling her back, her tits bouncing as he continually slammed into her tight pussy.

"Yours! I'm Yours," she said he let her hair go and she fell back onto her hands moaning as he pounded into her faster and harder.

"That's right baby, I'll get you there, only I can make you feel like this…" he growled giving her ass a loud smack with one hand he reached around and began to rub circles around her clit.

"Shit I'm gunna cum!" she moaned her body tightening as her orgasm washed over her, Edward fucked her through it pressing on her clit and making it last so long. Bella screamed loudly as pleasure washed over her body in waves. When she finally came down Edward slipped his still hard cock out of her and pulled her into a kiss, making her toes curl. She pushed him down onto the bed under her and began to kiss down his neck and chest, his hard stomach to where his glistening cock stood proud.

She licked her lips and looked up at him with dark smudged eyes before licking a line up the underside with the tip of her tongue teasingly.

"Shit baby," he moaned his hips jerking as he threaded his fingers into her wild dark hair loosely.

Bella sucked on the head before slowly sinking down on his slick member, she could taste herself on him and it only made her more aroused at the thought. She began to bob on his dick, up and down as he bucked his hips up into her mouth. She took him deep down her throat until her nose was against his pelvis before coming back up again; spit trailing from the head of his cock to her lips before she sunk back down. Over and over until he was a writhing mess on the bed.

"That's right… suck my cock, that's a good girl," he moaned watching her red lips wrap around his fat dick. "such a good little cock-sucker," he groaned as she stared up at him with her wide dark eyes the entire time she worked his member.

"Bella I'm close…" he warned as with a little smile she pulled up off of him teasingly. He frowned but it quickly turned to a smirk when she sexily licked her lips and crawled back up his body to straddle him.

"I love your cock," she said reaching underneath her to grip it in her tiny hands.

"I love that sweet little pussy," he said reaching to swipe at her folds, gathering juice on his fingers before wrapping his lips around the wet digits.

"Mmmm," Bella moaned stroking his cock slowly as she guided it to her wet entrance. She gasped as she began to slowly sink down on him; Edward gripped her hips tightly as the wet heat enveloped him once more. She slowly began to grind on him, her hips moving back and forth before she began to lift up and sink back down again and again.

"That's it, ride me baby," he said stroking her thighs as she placed her hands on his chest slowly sinking down on him.

"More more…" she muttered to herself moving faster, she sat back up and leaned back placing her hands behind her on his thighs, her body arched backward, his cock hitting her g-spot on every stroke. She began to sink down onto him faster, Edward licked his lips as he watched her tits bounce in high circles as she rode him hard.

"Yeah that's a good little slut, fuck yourself on that big cock," he said gripping her thighs as she rode him. Bella threw her head back in ecstasy her hair tickling his thighs as a deep moan was ripped from her throat, she writhed and moved above him hard and fast.

"I'm gunna cum…again FUCK!" she screamed as Edward reached forward and pressed on her clit. "Come in me! I want your come inside me!" She begged as her orgasm rushed across her body again. Her chest flushed and her back arched as she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Edward felt her pussy tightening around him and he finally let himself go, filling her up with his creamy cum. Bella fell forward onto his chest and sighed, feeling the best she had in years.

Edward ran his fingertips up and down her spine soothingly, before rolling them over and tucking her against him.

When they came in the door Friday early afternoon, I greeted them with a smile and offered them a drink. I could see the look of disappointment on his face. As he and I walked into the downstairs office to look at the computer, Maria excused her self to change from her work outfit.

While the two of us were starting up the computer, Maria came back. She was wearing the hottest, shortest and most see-through outfit anyone could imagine, with nothing at all underneath it! Just looking at her got me so hot I could hardly stand it, and Bart's mouth fell completely open, while he checked out her gorgeous tits, showing so clearly with her nipples standing totally erect, her long, gorgeous legs, which you could see clearly through her short and thin skirt, which was so thin that he and I could even clearly see her clean shaven pussy, and her sweet juices flowing down her legs. She was so hot, so beautiful, so obviously turned on!

I walked over to her and picked her up, kissing her deeply. As I set her back down on the floor, I reached behind her and unsnapped both her blouse and skirt, letting them slip to the floor, leaving her totally nude in front of both Bart and I.

Then I pulled off my pants and shirt, picked her up again, and slid her down onto my rock hard cock. As she started moaning in orgasm, I reached down to her ass and spread the cheeks, telling Bart that he should slide his own cock deep inside. Within minutes, all three of us were bucking and moaning in total ecstasy as we came together. Just the first of many, many times that hot first DP Friday.

During that Friday evening, we fucked my beautiful wife time after time after time. Both Bart and I came deep inside that hot, tight ass, in her constantly hot and wet pussy, and deep down her gorgeous throat.

"Oh yes, baby! Lick your hot slut's pussy! Oh yes, yes, YES! Fuck that slut ass, fuck your slut's pussy, lick that sweet slut pussy! Oh yes, yes, YYYEEEESSSSS!" Maria screamed loudly.

With that, She went wild with her third hot orgasm, bucking and humping like a wild animal!

Maria was lying on her back, completely nude, with her long, gorgeous legs spread wide for me while I teased her clit with my tongue, one finger gently massaging the g-spot inside her clean-shaved pussy, and the other hand rubbing, teasing and entering her hot, tight asshole, all while 5 other hot men watched closely, waiting for their own turns with my beautiful wife. The look on her gorgeous face was fantastic! She had been stripped naked by the 6 of us, then laid down on the bed by me alone while the others all stripped down and watched me eating my fantastically hot wife. The look in her eyes showed a very small amount of fear... of the unknown... but was 99% lust, knowing that she was about to fuck 6 hard and super horny cocks.

The party was surprisingly easy to set up. Those who have read my last story "A BEAUTIFUL WIFE'S FIRST DP", s/a-beautiful-wifes-first-dp will know how we first started with one of my wife's coworkers.

Maria was somewhat short, 5'2", but perfectly proportioned. She had long brown hair and a gorgeous face with the full lips that were just made to suck a hard, hot dick... and she did that fantastically, sucking a hard dick all the way down until it came deep inside her throat. She had long, shapely legs for her height and an ass that no man could ever get out of his mind... an ass that just loved to be filled deeply with cock. Maria also had a very slim waist, with a flat stomach and fantastic sized C tits. Tits that stood erect without any bra, which she rarely wore.

Being a man in an office of several hot men who so obviously wanted my beautiful wife, Bart couldn't stop from telling the others about his hot weekends with Maria and I. Maria constantly received invitations from them all... all of which she continually turned down. I think that they didn' quite believe Bart's stories, but they certainly often fantasized about them.

A couple of months later, one of the other men, Tom, announced to the office that he was engaged to be married. He was one of the only two other men besides Bart that was single. He asked all of the men in the office to attend his batchelor party, and as the husband of the only married women, he included me. I immediately offered to bring a hot lady to "entertain" us at the party.

Maria and I knew all of the men at the office, as well as all of their wives or girlfriends. We felt them all to be clean and careful... so OF COURSE I asked her if she would be interested in being that "entertainer". She was VERY nervous about the idea, but after much talking, she said yes. The evening she made that decision, we had the hottest, most intense night in bed in our entire marriage!

We never told the others who the entertainer would be, although I suspect some hoped that just maybe...

When Maria and I showed up at the motel room, a two-bedroom suite at the Marriot Hotel, they were all super excited. Maria was wearing a long leather coat with a totally see-through mini dress under it. That and a pair of high heels were it! How hot my beautiful slut wife was! And how surprised all of the other men were! The six of us stripped her down and laid her on one of the beds, where I started licking that sweet pussy as she looked at the other men strip, having wild orgasm after wild orgasm.

As I kissed and licked my way back up to her gorgeous face, six pairs of hands carressed, rubbed and played with her. I laid down on my back and pulled her over on top of me on her hands and knees, sliding my cock deep into her dripping wet pussy. Maria immediately went wild in another orgasm. I reached behind her and rubbed and squeezed her beautiful ass, opening it wide for the others.

"I think Tom should be first to fuck this beautiful ass, don't you guys?" I asked.

"HELL yes!" said Tom. "After all, the party is for me isn't it?" With that, he knelt down behond my gorgeous slut wife and slid his cock deep inside her beautiful hot ass.

Maria kept turning her head back and forth to see all the hot naked men watching her get fucked, and the sight was driving her wild! "Bring me some cock to suck, too." she said. "I want to gulp down all that hot cum!"

Another of her co-workers kneeled down next to her face and she sucked his cock deep inside her fantastically full "made for sucking cock" lips. She and the three of us all came almost immediately! There is nothing so exciting as seeing your fantastic, sexy and hot wife being fucked!

As we moved away, another of the men laid down on his back next to her. I helped Maria turn and sit on his throbbing cock, burying it deep inside her tight ass. As she slid back and forth, another man crawled on his knees to her, slipping his cock into her still hot and wet pussy. Maria had an unbelievable capacity for cock, and wanted it all... time after time after time. A third stood on the floor and placed his cock close to her lips so she could suck it down. By that time, all six of us... the first three hard again just from watching... were rubbing her all over and sliding our cocks back and forth accross her tits, her flat stomach and what little of her face that was available while she fucked and sucked those three. FANTASTIC!

All six of us came at least three times that first night... the first session of many... before Maria felt she had to get up and clean up a little. Cum was dripping out of her pussy, her ass and all over her face, tits, and all over the rest of her much used but hot and still wet body.

She showered while several men watched and even jumped in the shower with her, fucking some more, and then she put on a little make-up. Maria didn't need much made-up, then slipped into her super short, super see-through mini dress again, so we could go and get something to eat. Maria was going to need a lot of energy to handle all of us for the three day weekend.

After dinner... highlighted with all the other men at the club drooling over my super sexy slut wife... we went back to the room and fucked some more. By the time we were ready to get a little sleep, she was soaked in hot cum. She fell asleep with her legs spread wide and a huge smile on her lips.

I was awakened several times during the night, as my super hot wife was woken up time after time to fuck and fuck and fuck! What a FANTASTIC night!

The next day started with Maria kneeling nude in the center of a circle of hot men, sucking down one load of cum after another. Then she showered and dressed for a late breakfast. We had brought a few changes of clothes, so she put on a more "appropriate" outfit for a restaurant. Maria now wore a short skirt and a button down blouse, still showing her beautiful legs and a lot of cleavage, but was at least able to go out in public. Even so, it was amazing to see every man who glanced at her, surrounded by six hot men, and keep staring her up and down, no doubt having their sexual fantasies... just as the six of us were! The difference was that we were living those fantasies with a beautiful slut! My beautiful slut wife!

Back to the rooms for some more hot fucking!

Dinner found us at an adult club, Maria wearing another hot see-through outfit and turning on every man who saw her... as well as several hot women who seemed to want her as well.

The rest of the evening was more constant fucking and sucking by that unbelievably hot and needy slut.

The guys had rented two two-room suites and a few had already left to try to sleep in the other suite... I said tried because a while later, the phone rang. Four of the guys in the other room, two doors down the hall from us, asked her to come over to the other room for some more fucking before the night was over. The thought of the rest of us still fucking this slut was too much for them.

It was late and we didn't expect anyone else to be up, and Maria had been drinking quite a bit both during and after dinner, so as a joke, she walked out of the room and down the hall... totally nude! She knocked on the door to the other room and it was answered immediately. The sight of this nude honey at the door had Bob, Maria's co-worker, so hot that he picked her up and slid his hard cock deep into her pussy while they were still in the hallway, just outside the door. I watched from the other room down the hall and was so turned on that I, too walked down the hall naked, stepping up behind her and slipping my cock deep into her still tight ass. Maria was always a loud slut, and the sounds of her moaning and telling us to "Fuck that hot pussy and tight ass harder and deeper." brought the other two in that room to the door, and then out into the hallway as they all carressed and rubbed this beautiful hat lady all over. The same sounds also brought another couple... a mid thirties, good looking couple... to the door of their room next door. They watched with eyes wide in surprise as my wife moaned and groaned in full orgasm, one hard cock in her pussy, one in her ass, while three other pairs of hands rubbed her all over that super hot body! We had stopped, with our cocks still deep inside her, while we exchanged stares with the other couple, but the sensations were too much for Maria. I felt her tighten and loosen her hot ass on my cock and moan louder again as she went into another hot orgasm. The other couple looked at each other with total lust, and she dragged him back into their own room, which wasn't too easy since he obviously wanted to watch some more!

As we all finished cumming, we stepped back inside the room and Maria... my hot and gorgeous wife... started giggling loudly. My super sexy, super nasty, super gorgeous slut wife actually started giggling like a teen-aged school girl. "WOW" she said. "That was something different, wasn't it?"

That started another hot fuck session, with me on my back inside her super wet pussy while Richard kneeled behind her and slid his hard cock deep into her pussy also! The sensations of fucking my hot wife while a second cock rubbed against mine in her pussy also was just unbelievable! She was almost screaming with passion "Oh yes! Open that hot slut pussy wider and wider! Tlwo cocks deep in my pussy is FANTASTIC! I want more and more hard cock!"

Obviously, the same couple next door could hear, because we soon could hear them screaming and fucking in their own bed next to our wall.

All too early the next morning, after Maria fucked all six of us twice again, it was time to go. The five overworked hot cocks stood by the door as she approached each one and stood on her tiptoes, giving each of them a long, hard and wet kiss goodbye. Watching that alone was enough to make me want to take her back into the bed for more, but it was time to check out, so I had to leave with a throbbing cock... but at least I was leaving with the hot lady who would take care of that throbbing cock anytime I needed her to.

As we left, the couple next door was leaving also. "Have a great day." I said. They couldn't speak, but they sure knew how to smile.

As we walked into our home less than an hour later, she was wondering aloud how she would be treated at work the next morning, Monday. I told her not to worry, that they'd all be fine, even though they would all constantly check her out and remember this hot, hot weekend when the lady they had so fantasized about fullfilled all of their fantasies.

When I got home after work that Minday, Maria met me at the door with a huge smile... and wearing nothing else. "How was your Minday?:" I asked.

"Very interesting." she answered. "The guys all couldn't stop talking about the weekend. Bart (one of the two who didn't make it to the party) was very upset. I think he thought that he had some special hold on me from the parties you and I had with him the last month or so, but he got over it. Oh... and Shandy (Killashandra, the other girl in the office) knows about it now. Bart talked so loud about me fucking them all at the party that she couldn't help but overhear."

"How did she take it?" I asked.

"Well, she treated me very strange for awhile, but later she asked me if we could go to lunch together sometime this week to talk about it."

I asked her if that bothered her and she said no, not really. "After all," she said, "I am truly a slut so I should know that eventually everyone will know about it. In fact, it kind of turns me on that whenever someone looks at me, they'll be looking at someone they know fucks eaxy and often."

I thought about that for a minute, because after all, when a lady is as hot, beautiful and sexy as Maria, EVERYONE is constantly looking her over. I liked the idea too!

We had several other parties over the next couple of years, and it always amazed me how my hot wife could always be ready for lots of hard cock, could always stay so wet, and could always stay so tight. You'd think that taking so much cock... including two cocks at a time in her pussy and later learning to enjoy two cocks at one time in her beautiful ass... would cause her pussy and ass to be loose. But apparently, the exercised that she did with her pussy and ass muscles paid off well! And how!

When I get a chance, I'll continue to write about my hot wife, Maria. I lost her to a drunk driver a few years ago, on the way to her first adult film shoot, no less, but I'll always love that super hot, super gorgeous and super sexy slut wife. I've re-married since then, and Elizabeth, is almost as gorgeous, almost as sexy and just as hot as Maria was, but she refuses to get in bed with more than just ond cock, and oh how I miss those super hot times.

There is nothing as hot and exciting as watching your hot wife have hot orgasm after hot orgasm with several hard cocks at once... except perhaps for watching how much unbelievable pleasure she can give to all of those hot men!

needed no second invitation. My cock was hard and aching beneath my jeans as I moved beside her and placed my fingers around the soft swell of her left breast. The skin felt warm and pliant as I gently squeezed. Not to be left out, Johnny also moved in and grasped her right breast, mimicking my movements with his hand.

Maggie lay back on the grass, seemingly happy to allow her new admirers to grope her tits. Her long blonde hair glittered in the sunshine as she closed her eyes and bathed in the attention she was receiving.

Johnny was the first of us to become a little bolder. He was kneeling next to Maggie, still groping her boobs with one hand whilst hauling out his erection with the other. His cock looked stiff and swollen as he pulled Maggie's hand towards it. He groaned deeply as her fingers closed around his shaft and she began to slowly jerk his foreskin up and down its length.

As Maggie played with my friend's hard cock, I wondered how much further she would allow us to go. I was desperate to see more of her body. I had very little experience of oral sex, but now wanted to sink my tongue into her pussy more than anything else in the world.

Johnny was groaning in ecstasy as Maggie expertly massaged his erection between her slim fingers. I moved my hands reluctantly away from her breasts and began running them over her naked flesh moving downwards with a feather like touch. As my hands slid over her short leather skirt and rested on the hot skin of her thighs, she opened her legs to allow my exploration easier access. Her white cotton panties contrasted with the black skirt and as my fingers ran lightly over the crotch, I could feel the damp evidence of her excitement.

My own excitement was now also at a high level and I grasped the waist band of her panties and tugged them down over her thigh's and her boots until they were left discarded on the soft grass. The object of my desire was now right in front of my face and I nuzzled into her naked crotch. Maggie gasped as my tongue ran between her labia and then squealed as, quite by accident, I lapped over her clit. The little bud seemed to quiver as I licked it and I was suddenly rewarded with a warm flow of juice as Maggie orgasmed with a moan.

My face was soaked with her fluid as I withdrew and looked up at her. I was just in time to see Johnny remove her fingers from his weapon and push himself into her mouth. I could see that he was close to cumming, and three quick thrusts into her mouth produced the desired effect. Maggie was swallowing as best she could as John continued to pump his seed into her mouth. On each down thrust, I could see traces of his cum seep from the corners of her mouth and trickle over her chin. It was one of the horniest things I had ever seen.

My cock was now practically bursting. I needed release and I needed it soon. Maggie gasped and coughed a little as John withdrew his saliva streaked prick from between her lips. I looked down towards her cunt. Her legs were still splayed and her hole was open and looked ready for me.

In a flash, my jeans and underwear were at my ankles, my throbbing cock pointing skyward. There was no thought of fancy positions or indeed much finesse, I just had to be inside this sexy girl, and quickly! With my jeans around my ankles, I shuffled myself into position between her spread legs. I knew that Maggie wanted it as much as I did and raised her legs, wrapping them around my back.

I gasped out loud as I entered her. It was like sliding into a warm, wet glove; my cock fitted so well. As I began to thrust into her, Maggie held my head to her breast. I took one still stiff nipple into my mouth and sucked hard as I pounded her cunt. Maggie gasped and came again, I could feel her second orgasm damp against my pubic hair. I guess I lasted for about two minutes, but it seemed even quicker than that. I could feel the cum rising from my tight balls and groaned deeply into her tits.

Maggie seemed to understand what was about to happen and tightened the grip of her legs around my waist. She pulled my head closer into her breasts as I came, my seed exploding from the tip of my cock and flooding into her wet pussy to mingle there with her own, flowing juices. I arched my back, crying out with excitement and trying to bury myself deeper into her hot vagina. My cock seemed to keep spasming for ages, shooting stream after stream of hot semen into my future wife. Yes, I knew at just that point that, sooner or later, I was going to ask this beautiful slut to marry me!

Maggie and I were married the following year and Johnny was my best man. Our wedding night turned into a veritable orgy with John and myself sharing my new wife for most of the night. We fucked her in every position imaginable with Johnny and I cumming three times.

Towards the end of the night, Maggie told us that she had never been fucked in her cunt and ass at the same time, and thought that this was the perfect time to try it. I was not about to refuse my bride anything, so John and I took up our positions and I drilled her pussy while he filled her tight ass with his meat. We all came so hard in that position, that shortly afterwards the three of us fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
